cosas del destino
by lula isa cullen
Summary: Los Hale y Swan se mudan a Chicago donde se cruzan con los Cullen. Bella odia a Edward por ser egocentrico y creer que puede conquistarla pero al final ¿Cual de los 2 se enamorara?
1. Prologo

Prologo:

BPOV:

Era un dia soleado de esos que te animan a salir con tus amigos pero… tan solo no es mi caso ya que al estar mudándome no tengo tiempo y tampoco amigos.

Oh me olvide.

Me presento soy Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 17 años, mis papas son Charlie Swan y Renee Dwyer y… están separados. Mi mama se volvió a casar con Phil Hale, el tiene 2 hijos Rosalie y Jasper Hale, mi mama se junto con su padre cuando yo tenia 4 años y prácticamente nos criamos juntos, ellos me consideran como una hermana al igual que yo a ellos…

Ahora el problema.

Nosotros estábamos viviendo en California, yo ahí con Rose y Jazz (sus apodos) teníamos a nuestros amigos, compañeros ósea toda una vida hecha pero mi mama y su papa tuvieron que venir a Chicago (adonde nos mudamos) por trabajo y no nos gusto mucho. Mañana será nuestro primer dia de escuela y la verdad no tengo ganas sino tuviera a mis hermanos que van al mismo año que yo (olvide mencionar que tienen mi misma edad) seria mucho peor…


	2. Capitulo 1: Primer dia de escuela

Capitulo: 1

Primer dia de escuela.

BPOV:

Estaba tan dormida que no me di cuenta que me llamaban.

_Bella, bells, hija ahí que levantarse, tienes que ir a la escuela- me llamaba mi madre.

_Ya voy ma.

Con esa contestación mi mama se fue dejándome mi espacio, me meti al baño de mi cuarto, me duche, me vesti y baje a desayunar.

Ahí estaban los 4 esperandome.

_Como dormiste belly-bells? – me pregunto jasper con el apodo que me puso de chiquitos.

_Con lo que se dice bien- le respondi.

_Ahi vamos bella será divertido, y luego dicen que yo soy la amargada- dijo rose y yo le di un pequeño codazo.

_Bueno chicos apúrense sino quieren llegar tarde el primer dia- dijo mi mama.

Cuando termine de desayunar me fui a lavar los dientes, luego agarre mi mochila, mi celu y mis llaves y baje, mis hermanos ya me estaban esperando para irnos.

Rose se iba en su BMW descapotable rojo, jazz en su Harley negra y yo en mi moto de motocross (ya que me encanta esa moto).

Cuando llegamos había muchos autos lujosos pero los que mas me llamaron la atención eran un jeep verde militar, un volvo plateado y un porshe amarillo.

Cuando nos bajamos todos nos miraban por ser los nuevos y eso me incomodaba mucho.

Nos dirigimos a la secretaria a recoger nuestros horarios, cuando entramos estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio una mujer regordeta con anteojos nos acercamos y yo hable:

_Hola somos los Hale y Swan venimos por nuestros horarios.

_Ya se los doy.

Se dio la vuelta tomo unos papeles y nos lo dio.

_Aqui tienen sus horarios y unos mapas del colegio buena suerte en su primer dia.

_Gracias- dijimos al unisono mis hermanos y yo.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, ya que por arte de magia, o mejor dicho nuestros padres nos toca todas las materias juntos excepto biología que no la tengo con ellos.

Pasaron las horas y ya nos tocaba el receso, nos fuimos a la cafetería, aguardamos en la fila hasta nuestro turno yo tan solo tome una manzana y una coca no tenia mucha hambre y luego nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa vacia.

Al rato llegaron 2 chicos y 1 chica.

La chica era bajita, con pelo negro apuntando en varias direcciones y ojos verdes, uno de los chicos era musculosamente exagerado, como si hubiese tomado esteroides, pelo corto y negro, y tenia marcado unos hoyuelos como los de los niños y ojos verdes también, el ultimo tenia pelo cobrizo todo desordenado como sino se lo hubiese peinado y unos ojos verde esmeralda, era lindo pero también tenia una mueca engreída y lo deje hasta ahí ya que no estaba interesada en chicos y no creía enamorarme de el por el simple hecho que no creo que el amor exista.

Apenas termine mi análisis que duro unos segundos nada mas, la chica duende (como la bautice) dijo:

_Hola me llamo Alice Cullen y estos dos son mis hermanos Emmett y Edward nos podemos sentar con ustedes?

_Claro!- casi grita mi hermana ¿desde cuando es tan efusiva? Dejando eso de lado el chico cobrizo se sento a mi lado, el de esteroides al lado de jazz y la duen… digo alice entre ellos, luego siguió mi hermana- Ups! No les dijimos los nuestros yo soy Rosalie Hale y ellos son mis hermanos Jasper y Bella-

_Rosalie yo creo que ellos ya saben nuestros nombres ya que todo el mundo esta hablando de nosotros- le dije yo

_Esperen- dijo el grandulón creo que era Emmett- como es posible que Bella sea su hermana si no se parece a ustedes-

_A es que nuestro padre se caso con su madre- dijo jazz.

_Y a eso quien le importa, vamos a lo esencial ¿tienes novio muñeca?- me pregunto engreídamente el que estaba a mi lado creo que Edward, me molesto mucho asi que le conteste:

_Quien te crees Edwin, Eduardo, ayy como sea que te llames?- me miro con una cara que estoy segura que le molesto.

_Soy EDWARD- me remarco- y soy tu próximo enamoramiento de eso estoy seguro.

_Perdon! Estas muy equivocado chiquito, si crees que YO- dije apuntándome- me voy a enamorar de vos jajaja- y comencé a reirme en su cara.

El timbre del fin de receso sono, creo que fui muy grosera pero el chico pero era muy egocéntrico.

Me levante y me fui mi próxima clase biología, será una larga hora al no tenerla con mis hermanos.

**Hola bueno en el prologo no escribi nada porque no se pero aca me quiero presentar soy nueva en escribir historias porfaa denle una oportunidad y denme alguno que otro review para saber si les gusto les agradezco **

**Abrazos de oso tipo emmett…**


End file.
